


Divine Sariel

by Marxpng



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marxpng/pseuds/Marxpng
Summary: I made a Dragon Ball fanfic before but I instead of actually making the second chapter I decided to reboot it and as always big thanks for my friend Dragi for helping me with the editing and writing the Dragon Ball character's more in character because I can't do that sdfhskjghdskgrwg.But, anyway this story just follows Sariel and her friends Ramu and Fennel (Both belong to my friends Dragi and Quartz) along with Sariel's goal to control her new discovered power's.





	Divine Sariel

Sariel stared at a flower, watching a butterfly that was on top of the plant, the wind blowing by peacefully. She reached out one claw and gently poked the butterfly’s wings, tilting her head in curiousity. The butterfly reacted to the poke by flying onto Sariel’s claw-finger and fluttered its wings. Sariel raised her head, and looked about with her first set of ears laying back on her head, not knowing what to do with the insect. Her right ear twitched, hearing a noise and looked over to where she heard it.

She saw Goku who had landed on the ground, while he walked over to her. He was curious about what was she doing and sat down, his gi lightly waving in the wind. “Hey, Sariel,” Goku said cheerfully, “What are ya' doing with that butterfly?” He asked, blinking curiously, and turning his attention to the butterfly still on her finger. Sariel stared at Goku before looking back down at the butterfly, blushing shyly.

“I-I don’t know.. I just poked it but it suddenly just flew onto my finger, a-and I don’t know how to get it off.” She stuttered, but quickly backed up in fright when the butterfly began to fly away. Suddenly, her hands began glowing a bright red, her fur bristling. Goku tilted his head in confusion, concerned about her reaction. He was about to question her, but stepped backwards as Sariel shot a violent beam of ki energy into the sky that thankfully missed the butterfly. 

The surprised saiyan turned his head to Sariel, before walking over to her, placing one of his hands onto her shoulder, “Sariel... Calm down, it was just flying away. It wasn’t gonna hurt anyone a'ight?” As he tried to comfort her, she glanced at him with a fearful expression that faded away seconds later. The saiyan exhaled a deep breathe, sitting back down seeing she had calmed down. 

“Y'know, you have some pretty good moves Sariel! Really wish ya' could help us out with our battles, but I understand why you prefer to stay out of them. It’s more better to just stand down than just heading into battle with powers that you don’t know how to control,” he smiled, turning his head up to watch the skies peacefully while Sariel just stared at the grass. “Hmm...Y'know, you could always try to look for an instructor? Ya' know, somebody to help train you and control your abilities!” 

The cheerful saiyan grinned in excitement, although Sariel was very uncertain about what he was saying, “But... But, what if I can’t find an instructor that’s willing to help me with my powers...?” She asked in worry, staring at Goku with a mix of a frightened and worried expression. “You’ll find one, I’m sure of it! If ya' want I can always help you find one,” he assured her, standing up a few seconds later.

“...Yeah, I would like that,” Sariel responded, a small smile appearing on her face. “Oh, hey Goku, I’ve been meaning to ask.. How’s Gohan, Chi-Chi and the others?” she curiously flicked her tail side to side, her ears perked. “They’ve been doing great,” he responded gleefully, giggling, “and how’s Ramu and Fennel?”

“Ramu has been doing great, along with Fennel. I wish I could go see them, but I’m scared that I might hurt them if I lose control... That’s the reason why I’ve been avoiding everyone! I’m scared that I might hurt everyone, and that you guys might think I’m just like Freeza...” She whimpered, glancing up at Goku as her ears flattened, her hands starting to shake with tears welling up in her eyes.

“Ahh, don't worry. We don’t think of ya' like that Sariel! We're all worried about you after you discovered your powers and started to panic,” the saiyan expressed his concern, placing his hand on Sariel’s shoulder, “So, we’re here to give ya' our support. I mean, we are your friends after all, right?” 

Goku smiled while Sariel looked down, many thoughts were going through her mind. She looked back up at him, and, with tears dripping down her cheeks, ran over to Goku, hugging him like a big teddy bear. He jolted slightly in surprised, but embraced her right back. “T-Thank you... Thank you and everyone else for being here for me!” She choked through her joyful tears, before letting go, her cheeks flushed with a bright salmon pink. 

“Anyways, I’ll tell everyone how you’re feeling. See ya' around Sariel!” Goku waved goodbye as he flew off into the skies, Sariel watching in tearful joy. As he disappeared into the sunset, she stared back at the ground with an uncertain expression, which despite the encouraging words, she still had her fears of hurting her friends accidentally.


End file.
